Utilisateur:Simili/Bac à sable/Portail communautaire
Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki's very own Traverse Town! When traveling between different worlds, the Traverse Town serves as the first stop for you to plan your next destination. Traverse Town is divided into three districts, just like its counterpart. There are no Heartless in here however, so do not worry. * The First District is where you can find Help and a directory of places to go. * The Second District is where you can observe what needs help and partake in the projects. * The Third District is where you can go to get links to the hottest forum topics as well as the IRC. Pick a place to go! � First District {|cellspacing="10" cellpadding="0" border="0" align="center" width="100%" |valign="top" width="50%"| Accessory Shop Welcome to Cid's Accessory shop, where you can get help and other various information and links to neat, helpful pages. ;Help *'The Kingdom Hearts Wiki Site Map' - To give you links to practically everything. *'About the Kingdom Hearts Wiki' - To give you a brief information on the Wiki. *'Manual of Style' - To guide you in writing articles. *''' ' - Further guide focusing on editing pages. *' ' - New to the wiki? Here's a quick guide to how we operate. *' ' - To guide you in making . *'Roxas's Diary' - Where important events affecting the Wiki are listed. *'Copyrights' - A simple outline on using copyrighted images. *'Staff' - Find out who to call if trouble shows up. *'The IRC' - Find out what the IRC is for. |valign="top" width="50%"| Accessory Shop ;Top Categories *'Games' *'Characters' *'Worlds' *'Enemies' *'Items' *'Images' *'Templates' ;Terminology *'Ansem Reports' *'Secret Reports' *'Heart' *'Keyblade' *'Heartless' *'Nobody' *'Unversed' ;Main Characters *'Ansem, '''Aqua, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, King Mickey, Maleficent, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Terra, Ventus, Xehanort, Xehanort's Heartless, Xemnas Back Alley Here in the Back Alley, you can see stuff you might not had known existed! What wonders lie in front of you? ;Do you want to share creative ideas with the other Wikians? *'The Forums' - Then this is the place to go to! **'The World That Never Was' -Add suggestions on how to improve the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. **'Twilight Town Library' - Talk about subjects relating to the Kingdom Hearts series, including game help. ;Do you want to cast your vote for the Featured Media on the Main Page? *'Featured Media' - Then this is the page you want to go to. ;Do you want to keep up with the Kingdom Hearts Wiki news? *'Roxas's Diary' - Then you'd be most wise to go here. ;Do you want something to disappear? *'Pages for Deletion' - Then this is the page you want! Magician's Study Here in the Magician's Study, you can take a look at the most recent Forum Topics concerning the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. :Age policy - The rule of our thirteen-years of age age restriction is strongly questioned.:Wikianswers Issue - An issue has come up over Wiki-Answers, one that targets the community negatively.:New Users Guide and Other Important Stuff - The fabulous BebopKate is trying to find a solution to issues with new users and arguments held over the wiki. :BBS Theme - That's right, we're remodeling again! Come and give your feedback on the plans for our new Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep-based theme! :Character Page Improvement - Sign up for characters' aritcles that you wish to improve! Details included in post. Mystical House Here in the Mystical House, you can take a look at the most recent Forum Topics concerning the social side of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. :Marvel - Commentary on Disney's purchase of Marvel, and how it could affect future installments in the Kingdom Hearts series.:A reason why Ven looks so much like roxas - Yet another theory involving the series's upcoming prequel, set for Japanese release next month!:Terra/Terra Branford - What will happen if Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI is included in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? :Weird BBS Fights - Why is Aqua about to fight Terra in the new Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep commercial? :Creepiest enemy - Discuss what you think is the creepiest enemy in the Kingdom Hearts series. Vacant House Here in the Vacant House, you can join your friends in a friendly chat... by going to the...IRC Channel